under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Baru
Baru(バル Baru) is a snake-based Mechasaurus that appeared in Episode 29 of Getter Robo. Appearance Baru has the appearance of a snake with a green hide and a lime green underbelly. The end of it’s tail is mechanical and has three bolt-like rings around it’s body: One is around the base of the mechanical tail, one on the chest that has a pair of mechanical arms holding a pendulum axe, and the third one is between the two other bolt-like rings. On Baru’s neck is a pair of big, black, bat-like jet wings connected to a white metal plate with two open tubes underneath. Baru has a glass dome in place for eyes, which is where the cockpit is located at. Biography After Emperor Gore has a nightmare of being killed off by Great Demon Yura for his past failures, he has General Bat sent out the recently built Mechasaurus Baru to stop the Getter Team from building the Getter Ray Power Plant. Being piloted by Captain Bikdo and two dinosaur soldiers, Baru heads to the Saotome Plant to bomb the place. Professor Saotome has the protector shield turned on, but Baru endlessly bombards the Plant with its bombs. Professor Saotome has Ryoma, Hayato, Musashi, and Michiru head out of the Plant through a secret route to bring the Getter Ray Collector to the Getter Ray Power Plant while he has the Getter Machines sent out in automatic mode to distract Baru. Combined into Getter-1, Getter Robo confronts Baru, but instead of fighting, the super robot dodges Baru’s Wing Lasers and it’s Pendulum Axe. After dodging the attacks, Getter Robo separates back into the Getter Machines and flies off, with Baru separating it’s head from it’s own body and chase after them. Captain Bikdo starts to grow suspicious about why the Getter Machines are running away, so he takes a closer look at the cockpits and finds out there is no one piloting them. After reporting this to Emperor Gore, Bikdo is given orders to find the Getter Team and prevent them from reaching the Getter Ray Power Plant. After finding them on their way to the power plant, Captain Bikdo gets Baru’s head to drop more bombs on the Getter Team. The Getter Team split off with Hayato and Musashi guarding the Getter Ray Collector and Ryoma and Michiru getting Captain Bikdo’s attention. Baru manages to destroy their Jeep, leaving them injured. After a boy helps take them to a clinic in a village, Baru’s head arrives their as well and drops bombs all over the village. With the village in ruins, Captain Bikdo has Baru bombard a nearby dam to flood the village and the Getter Team as well. When Hayato and Musashi start feeling the shaking of the dam beginning to collapse, they race toward the area to find Baru there, who has returned back to it’s body. After Hayato informs Ryoma about this, Ryoma calls Professor Saotome to send in the Getter Machines so they can help the people in the village. Baru starts destroying the dam with its Pendulum Axe until it fully collapse and all the water starts to flood area. As the water from the dam starts to get smaller, Captain Bikdo discovers that the Getter Ray Power Plant was hidden in the dam’s water the whole time and has Baru destroy it. Fortunately, the Getter manages to build the Getter Ray Collector and have Getter-1 use it to collect enough Getter Rays to fire a powerful Getter Beam to a destroy a mountain, leaving behind a big crater. Getter Robo then changes the flow of the water in the crater, but in the process the Getter Ray Collector gets lost in the waters and Getter Robo’s circuitry gets damaged from the water pressure. Taking the advantage, Captain Bikdo gets Baru to lay some attacks on Getter Robo in it’s current position while Ryoma fixes the water pressure damage. Baru is about to lay the final blow on Getter Robo, but fortunately Ryoma manages to fix the damage on time and gets Getter Robo running again. Using Getter Tomahawk, Getter Robo and Baru duel each other in the sky. Getter Robo uses Tomahawk Boomerang and Baru deflects it, but Getter Robo pulls out another Getter Tomahawk and slices off Baru’s right arm. Afterwards, Hayato changes Getter-1 into Getter-2 and dives toward Baru with Drill Arm. Baru launches missiles at Getter Robo, but the super robot dodges them and manages to drill through into Baru’s chest. Getter Robo throws Baru down to the ground, but Captain Bikdo takes control of the cockpit and separates Baru’s head from it’s body again just before it hits the ground and explodes. Getter Robo separates into the Getter Machines and the Getter Team chase after Baru’s head. Captain Bikdo maneuvers the head to have it behind the Getter Machines and fires it’s Wing Lasers at them, but the Getter Team dodge the attack and they manage to surround Baru’s head. Once Baru’s head is targeted, the Getter Team launches their Getter Machines’ missiles and blow up Baru’s head, killing Captain Bikdo off. Powers/Abilities Flight: Using it’s Bat-like jet wings on the sides of it’s neck, Baru is able to fly through the sky. When it’s flying, it has a mechanical tail, but when it’s not flying around in the air, it’s tail can morph into a short pair of mechanical legs. Pendulum Axe: Baru’s main weapon is a pendulum axe that it always carries around. Bombs: Baru can drop two bombs at a time from the tubes underneath it’s neck. Wing Lasers: Baru can shoot six yellow lasers from the tubes on the top area of it’s wings. Splitting Head: Baru’s head, along with it’s wings, can split from it’s body and fly off on it’s own. Missiles: From the two tubes where it drops bombs out of, Baru can also launch two missiles. Category:Getter Robo Kaiju Category:Piloted Robot Category:Winged Kaiju Category:Warrior Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju